The present invention relates generally to rotary mowers, and more specifically to structure for preventing debris buildup in the mower spindle and drive train areas.
Over extended periods of use, mower decks experience a buildup of dirt and grass debris under the belt shields and around the blade spindle. The debris buildup can accumulate to a point wherein the ability to dissipate heat from the moving parts is hindered, and shortened belt life due to heat degeneration of the belt material results. The increased heat also shortens bearing life and causes the grease to liquify quickly and run out, thereby decreasing the service interval between greasings.